Making things clear
by once-upon-my-feels
Summary: Written for SQW day 6 - truth serum. Loosened based on the movie 'Liar, liar'. Emma and Regina has been divorced for 2 years now, and Regina always fails on keeping her promises. A little wish will not mess with Regina's mind. It maybe will change everything. No more hidding. It's time to make things clear... (SWAN QUEEN STORY)
1. Chapter 1: I wish

**(A/N)** Hello! So, this is a little piece I'm currently writing for the Swan Queen Week, day 6 – Truth Serum.

I've been thinking of this story since day 2 of SQW and just can't stop. It's getting big in my mind, so I'll probably split it in three parts, so hopefully it's not getting tiring.

Loosened based on Paul Guay and Stephen Mazurs's motion picture 'Liar, Liar.

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or its character (but Lily is mine, and so are the mistakes). I also do not own Liar, liar, I just adore it.

Info: Slightly AU. There is true love and magic, but a little few things changed, but I won't spoiler anything so soon. Zelena is nice, Cora is alive and I'm portraying Robin as a jerk.

Hope you enjoy! I'll continue it today, as I said before, I just split it up to get a little easier to read. If someone reads it I'll be more than happy, because I'm loving to write it.

Sorry for the long note, let's move on.

"Where is momma, mommy?" - The 6 year-old asked not for the first time in that afternoon.

"She's on her way, sweetheart!"

"But you already said that..." - the little blonde pouted, staring at Emma with such puppy eyes that would make anyone melt.

"I know sweetie, I know..." - the sheriff kneeled in front of her daughter and stroke one tear that was trailing down her cheek - "why don't you go back to the water splash, huh? All your friends are waiting for you there!"

"I don't wanna play anymore, I want momma! She should be here!"

"Maybe something happened, sweetie..."

"Something bad?" - Caramel watered eyes wide open at Emma's statement.

"No, no baby, nothing happened! It's just... traffic, or something like that... or even she's buying you the best present ever, huh?"

"I don't want a present, I want momma!" - The little girl stomped her little foot on the floor and crossed his arms, already beginning to cry.

"Henry!" - Emma called out.

"Sup, ma?"

"Take care of your little sister, would you? I'll call Regina to see if she's already on her way..."

"Okay... Do you wanna...?" - Henry stopped his sentence in the middle as he looked into his sister's eyes - "aw, come on darling, don't you cry! Momma will be here soon, okay?"

She didn't respond, but he scooped her up and carried her away anyway.

By this time Emma was already dialing Regina's number.

"Hello?"

Emma's stomach swirled and dropped when she heard the voice at the end of the line.

"Where's Regina?"

"Good afternoon for you too, Emma..." - the man said and she hated that she was able to hear the smirk on his voice.

"I didn't said good afternoon. I asked you where's my... where's Regina? Why are you with her cell phone, are you her secretary now?"

"Your... MY fiancé" - Robin mocked her and Emma felt a lump in her throat - "is in the shower. We got a dinner at my friend's house today. She'll be wearing a black dress, you know how beautiful she looks in black..."

"Please just pass the fucking telephone to her..."

Emma could hear the sound of the phone being passed.

"Hello?"

"Hey, huh, I was wondering when you're planning to show up, that is, if you're planning to show up some time..."

"I'm going ho... I'll appear tomorrow, for Lily's birthday, as we already combined..."

"Oh, you mean for the birthday party we're holding for her right now? The party with a huge pink cake and a table full of presents she's ignoring because all she wants is her mother here?

"Shit! Was it today?"

"Yeah..."

"The thing is, are you coming or not?"

"No, sadly I'm not..."

"REGINA!"

"I-I just can't, okay? Robin has this dinner, and I have to go with him..."

"Why the well did you schedule something that conflicted with Lily's...?"

"Robin" - Regina sighed - "he always helps me to organize my compromises and he said Lily's birthday party was scheduled for sunday..."

"Well, but it is not. Not a chance that you'll be passing by...?"

"No, I... I can't... The dinner is in New York City, I already have tickets scheduled for tomorrow morning departing from there to..."

"I get it, okay. Excuse me. Now I have to destroy a little girl's birthday party by saying her that her momma can't make it."

"Emma, please..."

"No Regina, please."

"Can I... can I talk to her, try to explain myself?"

"Regina, she just turned 6. All she will get from this conversation is "momma doesn't want to see me."

"You know that it's not the truth..."

"I'll turn it off now, Regina. Have a nice dinner and enjoy your boyfriend's company."

"Fiancé..."

"Whatever".

The line went dead before Regina could say another word.

Emma walked by the backyard until she found her sad daughter staring at the main gates.

"Lilian, Darling..." - Emma sat on the grass next to her.

"She's not coming, is she?" - The little girl huffed and pulled the crown away from her hair.

"No, she's not."

"Why she lied?" - The girl pouted.

"Listen, your momma wanted to be here, she really wanted, but... but her schedule got messy, and..."

"Again?"

"What do you mean, darling?"

"Last month I was the daisy at my school's play and she wasn't there! And the "show your parents' job fair", she wasn't there either! And she said she would!"

"This time was totally not her fault, Robin..."

"She isn't coming because she's with him? I hate him!"

"Lilian, don't you say that!"

"I do, mommy! And he doesn't like me! He's always around when momma is with me, and he never lets her stay and sleep with us! And... and Henry said if he wasn't here, you and momma would be together, so I hate him and I want for him to disappear!"

"That's an awful thing to say, little princess! I'll have a conversation with your brother later, now, I don't want you saying those things aloud never again! Your mother is with Robin now, and you should not talk bad things about him, once he makes her so... happy. Because that's what matters, right? Happiness?

"Yes, mommy."

"Okay. Now, how about slicing that delicious strawberry cake, huh?"

"Can we wait a little more, mommy? Maybe... maybe she will make it!"

"Princess..."

"Please, mommy! She promised she would never lie to me again! And she said she would come, so she will!"

"Okay, but just for twenty more minutes, okay?"

"Thank you, mommy!" - Lily engulfed Emma on a hug and gave her sloppy kisses - "now do you wanna see how high can I go on that swing?"

"Let's go, baby!"

30 minutes later and Regina has yet to come. Emma knew she wouldn't, but she didn't want for her little girl's hopes to be crushed.

"Honey, time for the cake."

"I don't want any cake. Send everybody home, please."

"Lily..." - Ruby tried.

"Take the cake away. I. Don't. Want. It."

"But..."

"She lied again! She didn't come! I am sad, I want to go to my room and never, ever see her again!" - Tears sprinted from caramel eyes.

"Lilian Hope Swan-Mills!" - Emma said in a hyspid tone while kneeling before her daughter - "you don't get to say this never, ever again, do you hear me?"

The girl puffed her cheeks and kept staring at Emma.

"Are you listening to me, Lilian?"

"But mommy, she lied, and I don't like liars!"

"How long since you saw your auntie Zelena?"

"I don't know..." - The girl said and furrowed her eyebrows, yet to understand why Emma was asking such question.

"Months. Months since you last saw your auntie. How do you miss her?"

"Very much so."

"Now, Imagine months without seeing momma..."

The girl's eyes widened.

"How much would you miss her, huh?"

"A lot..." - she whispered.

"Yeah, a lot. Now, you know you're getting to see auntie Zelena next saturday, right? Right?"

The girl nodded and smiled.

"Imagine if I said that you're not going to see her? Now imagine momma. What if you could never see momma..."

"No, no, no, I am so sorry I said that, I am so, so sorry! I don't hate my momma, I just want her to stop lying, I just..."

Now the girl was a crying mess. Red eyes, stuffed nose, lips quivering.

"Come here, baby girl... let's slice this cake and then I'll take you to your room. You don't need to be outside anymore if you don't want to, right?"

"Okay..."

"Make a wish, sweetheart!" - Lily's always positive Grandmother, Snow White tried to cheer the little girl on.

"Do I have to?" - She whined, only wanting for that party to end soon.

"I am your Godmother. You are a princess... today is a very special day, and maybe I can conceal you a wish..." - Ruby whispered on the little girl's ear.

"But I don't want anything! I mean, grandpa already gave me the doll I wanted, so I just wish..."

"Shhh, hush, baby. You have to wish it silently..."

"I wish that, for only a day, momma couldn't lie..."

**(tbc)**


	2. Chapter 2: How the hell?

**[AN] Okay, that turned a different direction from what I expected, but I'm still enjoying very much. Italic is for flashback.**

**Warning for language. Please check the author's note by the end of it. Please, enjoy.**

"Henry, we need to talk" - Emma entered the kitchen to see her son drying the dishes.

"Uh-oh, that tone... what did I do wrong?"

"Your sister said something that is worrying me..."

"What now?" - He rolled his eyes.

"She said you told her that if it wasn't for Robin, your mother and I would still be together."

"Truth".

"True that you said it to her or true that you think it like that?"

"Both".

"Henry!"

"Mother!" - The teenager smiled.

"Henry, I'm serious! You can talk your sister shit like that! She'll start getting angrier at Robin, and Regina will be so upset... What? What are you giggling about?"

"You called mom 'Regina'. Since the divorce you always refer to her as 'your mother', but I notice that... that every time you speak to her you call her by the name again..."

"Henry, you seriously need to stop this! You're not a child, you're almost eighteen, for Christ's sake!"

"What? Because I'm a grownup I can't dream about my moms getting back together? I mean, hell, I had to live one freaking year with all the bickering, the sassiness, the hate being released from one to another before you guys decided to assume your real feelings towards each other... and then, when we were happy, I even got my little sister, and you two decided that it was all over? And Robin just had arrived. Too much coincidence, huh?"

"Henry, our divorce wasn't anyone's fault but our own! We fought all the time!"

"Yes! You fought to see who was doing the dishes, for the top of the pizza, for the movie on our biweekly movie night... you guys used to have... normal fights! Every fucking couple fights! And no - don't tell me about your serious fights! Everyone also got serious fights and they're able to resolve them! So why can't you? Because that freaking green mosquito that told my mother that Robins was the one for her. The one for her my a..."

"Woah there, calm the freak down. First, calling Tinker Bell 'Green mosquito' is not cool. Funny, but still not cool" - Emma managed a chuckle - "and Regina didn't stay with Robin because he was demanded to her..."

"Please, don't tell me you reacted well when you knew your love had another lover, one that was meant to be... no one can be that confident..."

"That's it, this conversation is turning to the wrong point. Don't you have a party to go?"

"Am I still allowed to?"

"Of course you are, just watch your language the next time we talk. Drive safe and be home by 00:00".

"Sure. Bye, ma."

"Bye kid..."

Emma was left alone with her thoughts in the kitchen. Of course she was affected when Regina told her the news. She just wished she has acted differently...

_Storybrook, march, 2017_

_"Hey love!" - Regina entered the kitchen where Emma was baking some cookies "smells good in here!"_

_"Yes, I'm making some cookies for the family..."_

_"Where is said family, by now?"_

_"Henry's gone to the library, or so said he. Since he started dating Grace I don't really know where he spends the ends of his afternoons. Our little peach is asleep, despite the fact that I'm the one wore out after a Barbie movies marathon... What?"_

_"What?"_

_"You're giving me the look. You have something to tell me, please do."_

_"Yeah, please sit down..."_

_"Uh-oh, Regina..."_

_"It's kind of a funny story" - Regina stood in front of Emma, leaning over the kitchen counter._

_"So tell me!"_

_"Do you remember that chat we had about using Fairy Dust to find my true love several years ago?"_

_"Yeeees..." - Emma said in a suspicious tone._

_"Remember Robin?"_

_"That man that came to town recently with his son?"_

_"This one. Tinker said" - Regina chuckled - "that he was the one. He was the man with the lion tatoo..."_

_"Oh."_

_"Emma?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"A-are you okay?"_

_"Hm, yeah, sure..."_

_"Aren't you worried?"_

_Emma stood up and pecked her wife's lips._

_"Should I be?"_

_"Na. Maybe the Fairy Dust indicated him, but you're mine. My chosen one." - Regina said as she grabbed Emma by the waist and kissed her._

_The night came and Emma couldn't stop thinking about the chat they had earlier. Of course she was afraid, but she wasn't willing to let it show. She was raised to be strong, after all._

(End of flashback)

Ruby entered the kitchen and Emma got startled by the sound.

"Hey, sorry I scared you, didn't mean to..."

"That's okay..."

"I already put the little one in bed..."

"Was it difficult?"

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie to you... the poor little thing is so upset, you know? She cried herself to sleep..."

"My poor baby. Regina is so screwed when she come home tomorrow... What?"

"You said she will 'come home'."

"Ruby, stop. Henry's senseless theories are enough."

"Okay, sorry... but she's going to be scolded by who? You or Lily?"

"By me, I believe. Lily loves her mother, and she's a very sweet kid. This rage is not going to last..."

"You were thinking about her, huh?"

"Yeah, I... I had a conversation with Henry that gave me a lot to think about..."

"You and her looked so perfect together..." - Ruby said while grabbing a chair to sit on - everyone was got by surprise when... well... when that happened. Why that happened?"

"We had a fight".

"You fought all the time..."

"I'm... I'm not really willing to talk about it..." - Emma said, tears at bay.

"Come on, Emma, set it free. It will be good for you..."

"Okay, I guess..." - Emma grabbed a chair and sat next to Ruby.

"It all started with the dumbest fight..."

_Storybrook, october, 2017_

_"I regret asking you to do the groceries!"_

_"Come on Regina, it was just a few unhealthy..."_

_"A few? A few? 9 gallons of Ben & Jerry, 7 different brands of cookies, all of those cereals contain sugar, three jars of nutella..."_

_"Stop, stop, stop! You don't need to recite everything, I was there when I was paying for it!"_

_"Paying for all this junk with OUR money! Family money!"_

_"Blah, blah. I pay the bills too!"_

_"I never said you didn't! I just don't want this kind of... seriously, Emma? Why the hell do you think we need all this amount of syrup?"_

_"I LIKE JUNK FOOD!"_

_"Okay, but stop screaming!"_

_"Stop being so fucking bossy and telling me what to do!"_

_"You knew I was bossy when you married me!"_

_"Maybe I shouldn't have married you! I should have left you for, I don't know, your true love? Maybe he would live with your flaws way better than I do!"_

_"Oh, so that's what this is about? I asked you if you were okay, you said yes! And now..."_

_"Yes, I was okay, Regina. I was reeeeally okay. A tall and athletic blonde appears in town and her, here's the news! He's my wife's true love! Gods, I'm going to vomit rainbows from how happy I am!"_

_"A-are you saying I should guess you were unhappy?"_

_"At least you should see that I was uncomfortable!"_

_"I'm sorry if you're too good hiding your emotions, dearie. I'm a witch, yes, but apparently not even my crystal ball can read your poker face!"_

_"Cut off the sarcasm."_

_"Make me"._

_"You're being childish."_

_"So what? You can lie and I can't...?"_

_"I WASN'T LYING!" I was... I was trying to act cool..."_

_"You shouldn't do this. You should..."_

_"You don't tell me what to do. I never had a mother to tell me what to do when I was a kid, I don't need one now."_

_"Emma..."_

_"And who's fault was that, anyway?"_

_"Emma, please let's not go there again..."_

_"No. I'm so fucking done with your bossy, manipulative way. I can't even face you right now. I'm out."_

_"We-where are you going?"_

_"Out."_

(End of flashback)

"The 'Evil Queen' card, Emma? Wow, that was low..."

"Tell me about it. After this argumentation everything went downhill. And the most hurtful part is that the most she she walked away from me, the most she got closer to... Robin..."

"You got that right. Your cold shoulder helped the bearded man to make his moves."

"Sometimes I wonder if I gave my wife to him..."

"I wish I could say you didn't... but, one thing I never understood it was the day that Regina got away... I never thought she was one of abandoning people, let alone her children..."

"Oh, that..."

_Storybrook, december, 2017_

_"So, are we really doing this?"_

_"Yes, Regina. I'm going to crash at Granny's B&B for now. You stay here with them."_

_"That's not the way I..."_

_"I'll just ask you one favor..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Please don't bring that friend of yours to our house..."_

_"Robin?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Why?"_

_"I think it's not healthy for my children to see their mother with another one already..."_

_"Robin is just a friend! And what do you mean by saying 'your children'"?_

_"I mean my children as in 'I' gave birth to them."_

_"Emma! The fact that both of them grew up on your belly doesn't mean that they're yours, I..."_

_"That's exactly what it means, honey..." - Emma chuckled._

_"Emma, no! You didn't have those kids alone..."_

_"Oh, you're right. I'm forgetting Neal and Lily's father. What was his name again? Donor number 90217, I guess?" - Emma finished with a devious smile in her face._

_The next thing she felt was a burning sensation on her cheek. The brunette just has slapped her._

_"They're yours. So keep them"._

_Regina stormed out of the house leaving an already terribly sorry Emma behind._

(end of flashback)

"Woooah".

"Yes. I only saw Regina one month after that. She went to Connecticut and Robin, the puppy and his cute little son followed her. Five months later came the divorce papers.

"You're going to see her tomorrow. How long since..."

"She's always seeing the kids, but my mom or dad always hand them to Regina so I don't have to see her. So, that makes something like... 6 or 7 months without being face to face..."

"And how are you feeling?"

"Nervous as hell.

**[AN 2/] Sorry about the angst mess it has become, I totally lost control! It will get lighter, I promise! Also, I promise present Regina on the next chapter.**

**Thanks for the fav and follows and please tell me how do you expect this to go!**

**Ps: I didn't make Lilian as a magical baby just so things could be more dramatic...**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3: What now?

**[AN:]**A little lighter chapter with present Regina in it, as promised! But first, please let me say: 40 followers! I'm completely overwhelmed! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! I'm really enjoying writing this, and if I get some response from this chapter, I'll post the next one sooner than you guys think! (Yes, I'm bargaining for some reviews here!).

In this chapter we'll have an insight of Regina and Robin's relationship. Please keep that in mind that Regina is under her daughter's wish, so thinks can get a little bit awkward from our former Evil Queen.

Enough with the talking, on with the story! Please enjoy! **[END]**

Westchester County, NY, 03:49 am

"Okay, get up" - Regina said while pulling the covers from herself.

"Hm, whaaat..." - Robin more groaned than really said, eyes fighting to open.

"Get up Robin, now. I am not kidding!"

Regina stood up and stood in front of the mirror fixing her hair that now was at shoulder height.

"What's up with all the hurry, hm?" - Robin hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. Regina shivered at the sensation and smirked - "we got the entire morning to be together, love..." - he kissed her neck again but this time she pushed him away.

"What's wrong, love?"

"You calling me love... you do this with a certain frequency, it's getting kinda... annoying..."

"Sorry... I used to call you 'honey', but you asked me to stop because..."

"That was the way Emma used to call me when we were together, yeah. Only she is allowed to call me like that."

"_Is _allowed?" - Robin asked while raising one eyebrow, concern showing on his manly deep voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to... _hear that_" - Regina whispered the last part. Something was severely wrong, she could just feel it.

"What now?"

"You're around me ALL the time! Gods! Why is that that you always need to know what I said, what I am doing..." - Regina huffed and crossed her arms.

"Sorry, sorry... someone is extra moody today! But then again, why am I up at..." - Robin stopped to look at the clock - "...3:55 in the morning?"

"I'm going to Storybrooke."

"Yes, we're going. Our flight departs at 11..."

"No, no sweetheart, you didn't understand. We're leaving. Now. Well, in 15 minutes if you would be kind enough to hurry up and wake up our son..."

"But that's make no sense! Are you thinking about driving?"

"You're not very smart, are you?" - She said, playfully.

"You said you would stop using magic to do big stuff, like traveling and..."

"Knowing that you could just assume that, yes, we're taking the road."

"But... but that makes no sense!" - Robin knew he should know better than argue with Regina, especially before the fricking sunrise - "we got a plane to catch! We can make it in three hours or less!"

"How bad are you at math, Robin? Our flight departs 11:00am, we'll be in Storybrooke by what, 2:00, 3:00 pm? Leaving now, driving, We'll be there before noon!"

"Why are you in such a rush?"

"I let my 6 year-old daughter down. Again. I won't waste more time. I gotta... I gotta make it up for her..."

"Regina, it's a three hour difference, she'll get it!"

"No! She's 6, her mother didn't show up for her birthday party. She needs me, and I need her to forgive me. So I'm going, and so are you. ROLAND!" - Regina screamed but still knocked lightly at the door that divided the two hotel suites.

"Roland, darling!"

"Come in..." - He mumbled while covering his eyes with the bed sheets - "wait, where is the sun? Why am I awake before it is?"

Regina smiled sweetly at him.

"We're driving to Maine. I need to get to Lily as soon as possible..."

"I-Is she okay?" - The 10 year-old boy sat up on bed and stared at Regina. She smiled by seeing how worried he seemed.

"She's fine, sweetheart, thank you. I just... missed her birthday, so I need to see her as soon as possible so she can hopefully forgive me...

"Oh Gina, I am so sorry..." - he said, heartfelt - "just give me 15 minutes and I will be ready for us to go!"

"Why isn't Robin more like his son?" - Regina thought while closing the door.

"He's up already?" - Robin smiled and Regina covered her eyes as soon as she noticed that her fiancé was clad in nothing but a boxer and a malicious smile.

"Can you please stop doing that? I know your son is a male, so he's more than used to your anatomy, but can you imagine how embarrassing for me it would be if he just walked in? Stop acting like you was the freaking Tarzan or shit like that! Ugh! - Regina huffed while she walked to the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After everything and everyone was ready (well, not Robin, he was the only person in the world who take more time to get ready than Regina Mills), the man left the bathroom.

"All good to go?"

"Perfect!" - Roland smiled while grabbing his sports bag from the floor.

"And... how do I look?"

Robin was a little vain. Okay, not a little, but Regina found that to be incredibly Charming.

"You're looking good, sweetie, except for this new cologne of yours..." - Regina said sweetly as she sniffed around his neck - "it lets you smelling like..." - she sniffed again - "I don't know, forest. It's kind of sickening. Would you wash it out, please?" - She gave him a smile she knew he wouldn't resist.

"Now?" - He whined.

"Yeah!"

"What about me, Gina? How do I smell?" - Roland played.

"You smell amazing! But this pants, this color... looks like someone vomited on them" - she scrunched her face before looking into the boy's puppy eyes and seeing disappointment; after all, those trousers were his favorites.

"Oh, I'm sorry Roland, I-I didn't mean for you to hear that!"

"It's okay..." -he whispered, still looking down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gods, I look hot on this dress!" - Regina smiled at her own reflection. Then she noticed Roland sitting next to her, completely blushing.

"What's wrong with you today, Gina? First dad's cologne, then my pants. And now..."

"I don't know, Roland, I'm feeling kinda weird today. I'm sorry in advance for any disturb I may cause..."

Roland just shrugged.

Robin exited the bathroom smelling like lavender, for Regina's happiness.

"Are you still cranky?" - He said while kissing Regina's cheek. She giggled.

"Something off?" - He asked again.

"Your beard. It tickles."

She never complained about his beard before. He would have confronted her for this, if giggly Regina wasn't so damn cute.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina drove in silence for almost three hours. Every time she opened her mouth she criticized something: The way Robin talked, the fact that she was too tired that week, the way Roland's hair needed a cut... she was afraid of saying something she might regret.

"I... I know we're on a schedule, but can we stop to eat something? We left in a hurry, and I didn't have the time to pack anything..." - Roland, who woke up something about half an hour ago complained from the backseat.

"Regina, did you bring anything?" - Robin asked.

"Actually no, not this time. I always do, but today I'm just so nervous..."

"Aw, come on guys, we just passed a Burger King!"

"You know Regina hates junk food, so can you wait until we find a good restaurant?" - Robin smiled at his son.

Roland's answer was a single but loud groan.

"Actually, the boy is right. I'm pretty hungry too, and I would give ANYTHING for a good burger."

"I thought... you hated junk food?" - Robin arched one eyebrow and gave his fiancé a suspicious look.

"I pretend I hate it. To pose as a healthy person. Actually I'm always ordering pizza at the office, and nuggets are like, my favorite thing in the world..."

Roland laughed out loud at Regina's confession, and Robin started babbling about something she didn't listen. All she could think about was the fight she had with Emma about buying unhealthy food. She was just being stupid, and she wished she could take those words back.

"Are you even listening to me?" - Robin looked at her as he spoke.

"Sorry, I zoomed out. I was... thinking about the past..."

Robin seemed satisfied by her answer and Regina was grateful for that; she got that weird feeling that if she asked, she would have said about who she was thinking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes Regina and Roland were sitting and waiting for Robin with the food.

"Yummy!" - Roland exclaimed playfully as soon as he saw the delicious cheesy sandwich in front of him.

"Extra picles for the boy, no cheese for the ma'am, am I right?"

"Yeah, cheddar for me equal gases. A lot."

Regina's cheeks reddened by the sudden confession; Robin smiled and Roland almost choking on his sandwich.

"Gina, you're impossible today!" - The kid laughed.

"I-I don't know what is happening! Ugh, let me just... eat..."

Regina devoured the sandwich as if was the first thing she ate in months.

"Roland?"

"Yes, dad?"

"You have mayo going from your cheek reaching to your soul. Go wash this face!" - Robin chuckled.

"Yes, dad" - The boy spoke before sipping the last gulp of his soda and burping out loud.

"Manners, boy!" - Robin tried to be serious.

"Please, you do worse when I take you to restaurants, Mr. 'let me roll the napkin at the collar of my shirt..." - Regina spoke through a eye roll suddenly relieved that Roland was far enough not to hear her.

"Okay, now what the hell is happening?"

"I-I am sorry, babe..."

Robin suddenly stiffened. The last time Regina called him 'babe' was to tell him that she was postponing the wedding date. Again.

"I-I truly don't know what's wrong with me today, I just... it's like my mind can't stop thinking, and I don't seem to be able to control my freaking tongue, and..."

When Robin noticed that Regina was in verge of tears, he stopped her by holding her hands.

"You know everything is going to be alright, huh? That Lilian is going to forgive you, because she is..."

"It's not Lily that is worrying me. Well, not only her. I'm nervous..."

"Why are you nervous?"

"I'm nervous because I'm going to see... Emma."

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4: Loosing it

**[AN] Hello guys! Hm, first, sorry for the delay, life got in the way… :(**

**Second: Thanks for all the follows and favs! Yay! Seriously, I'm so happy you guys are here with me… Oh, and I'm also thankful for the reviews!**

**Oh, and before I go, a special shout out for ****Lucinda2323. I was thinking about the extension of Lily's reaction when she saw Regina. I wanted to show it (and wanted badly!) but wasn't sure if it would interest someone, so thanks!**

**I had to repost it since I deleted a important part of this chapter without noticing it, sorry :/**

**Ps: Since it took me forever to post chapter 4, chapter 5 will be up soon! [/AN]**

**Please, enjoy!**

_"You know everything is going to be alright, huh? That Lilian is going to forgive you, because she is..."_

_"It's not Lily that is worrying me. Well, not only her. I'm nervous..."_

_"Why are you nervous?"_

_"I'm nervous because I'm going to see... Emma."_

"What the hell, Regina?!" - Robin stood up and dropped a chair on the floor in an act of pure rage - "you've been bossing me around all day, acting like a bitch and I've been nothing but supportive and shit just so you can tell me that you're nervous because... because of her? Gods, I just hate that woman! Can you stop thinking about her for one freaking day? Huh?"

"No... no... Robin, please, you're calling everyone's attention, Robin, sit down, please..."

"DO NOT TELL ME TO SIT DOWN! You're not the boss of me, stop acting like you were!"

"Robin..."

"No, I don't want to hear your voice. Don't talk to me right now. Better is if you don't talk to me... at all..."

Robin walked towards the exit door and Regina buried her face on her hands and started crying softly. She only dared to look up when she felt a light touch on her shoulder.

"I... I am so sorry he made this again... I-I... I hate when he call you names, I don't know why he does it, I'm so sorry, Gina... I... I get scared that one day you'll get tired of this, and leave us. I don't want for you to leave, I love you, Gina..." - Roland spoke it all in one unsteady breath.

"Oh honey, I love you too. I would never leave you without a reason..." - Regina tried her best to smile at him.

"Let's go now" - he said while taking her by the hand - "Lily must be missing you, you don't want to get late, right?" - He smiled.

"I guess..." - Regina said, while looking down.

"Don't be scared... I'll protect you!" - He swore and Regina couldn't help but smile.

"Let's go them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina finished her fries as they walked to the car.

"I... I am sorry the way I snapped at you in that way..." - Robin started. Now he was on the driver's side.

"You know that thing you said about not talking at all?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe it was your best idea ever". - Regina leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes, silence filling the vehicle.

After 15 minutes Robin noticed that the brunette fell asleep.

"Buddy? Buddy, hey?" - He called Roland out.

"Yes..." - the boy answered lazily, still mad with his father about the way he treated Regina at the diner.

"A-are you... alright?" - Robin tried to smile.

"Why do you still do that, dad?" - Roland whispered, not indenting to wake Regina up.

"What?"

"You treat her so bad... she's so good to me, she's like... she's like a mom, since I never met mine anyway... I love Gina. Don't you love her, father?"

"What kind of question! Of course I do love her, son!" - Robin spoke as lower as he could.

"So why...?"

"Sometimes I got... jealous. You can see how beautiful she is, right?"

"Yeah, right. She's pretty..."

"So..."

"But dad, that doesn't mean that..."

The father and son chat was interrupted by Regina's groan.

"Ugh, that's bad..."

"What?" - Robin looked at her who was opening her eyes slowly, just trying to adjust to the light.

"I'm not...feeling... I'm dizzy... my... I think I will... UNLOCK THE DOOR!"

Regina barely made it to the sidewalk. After all the content of her stomach was on the floor, she brought her head up and groaned again.

"Are you better?" - Robin asked as she got back into the car.

"No, I'm sick, I'm dizzy, and you're useless!"

"W-what?"

"You, moron! I was there, just pouring my guts out and you never got up, not to hold up my hair, or even rub my back!" - Regina spoke while her mind pictured the old times, when she used to eat too much pizza nuggets. Emma would stay with her in the bathroom, right next to her, preventing her hair from falling into her face and drawing soft patterns on her back.

"I... I am sorry, it's just the... smell..."

"Very manly, very supportive from you! Sorry, my vomit doesn't smell like roses, oh, poor me! You're useless, that's all!"

"Are we back to the arguing? I thought that the silence was the best..."

"Oh, shut up, you always try to avoid discussions by using violence or sex, and I'm so sick of..."

"Hm, guys..." - Roland tried from the backseat.

"I'm so, so sorry munchkin" - Regina looked back apologetically. Maybe the old nickname could sooth the little boy - "you weren't supposed to hear any of that."

"Yes, but I did!" - He pouted.

"SO PUT ON YOUR DAMN EARPHONES!" - Robin shouted, suddenly startling his fiancé and son.

"Dad?" - Roland asked. You didn't have to look in his eyes to know that the boy was about to cry.

"Robin, you don't..." - Regina tried to speak, but another wave of nausea overtook her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After she was finished she entered the car again, but this time by the backdoor.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not sure if I smell so good right now, and I don't want to push you any further. I'm not into the way you've been treating me lately, and I'm getting scared, Robin.

"Fine. Do whatever you want... I just think you shouldn't have eat so much crap since you're not used to..."

"Gosh, would you please just shut up and freaking drive? Is in moments like this where I miss Emma's company, she knew exactly the time for shutting up." - Regina got startled by her own confession and closed her eyes. She couldn't afford to look into Robin's gaze right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everybody remained quiet until they reached their destiny; Regina pretending she was asleep, Roland distracted by his iPad and Robin trying to focus on the road, but his mind couldn't stop thinking about his fiancé's previous words.

_"She still thinks about that bitch. 3 states weren't enough. I have to do more. I gotta do something more..."_ - Robin thought while holding the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were white.

_A few hours later..._

"Wake up, Queenie! We're back to your former land!"

Regina didn't apreciate the joke at all, but decided to ignore it. As soon as she saw the sign "Welcome to Storybrook", her heart started beating stronger.

"We're here..." - She exhaled.

"How's that feel?" - Roalnd smiled.

"Good" - she smiled back.

When they entered her old residence's street, Regina's mouth went dry. She started sweating, but at the same time she felt her heart getting warmer. It was a comfy sensation, it was too familiar, too good.

She opened the car door and walked slowly until she reached the white gates. Unlocked, as always. She smiled at the memory of how many times she had fought with Emma about leaving the gates open.

_Flashback_

_"Emma! The gates are open again!"_

_"Yes, I know, duh! I'm the one who unlocked them!" - Emma rolled her eyes playfully while hugging her wife from behind._

_"I'm telling you, one of those times the kids will run away!"_

_"They're not doing this, our kids are not stupid! I mean, why would they leave such a good home, an amazing cooker like you and a fun and adorkable mommy like me?"_

_"Cocky, aren't we?"_

_"Uhh, and I have a spouse who loves me anyway!" - Emma said with a smile while Regina turned her neck to kiss pink soft lips._

_Suddenly Emma felt something brushing her leg._

_"Hey! Lassie, come back here!"_

_"May our kids are not running away, but your little doggy is! Run after her, Emma dear. I mean, you were the one who unlocked the gates, anyway!" - Regina mocked her and shrugged before leaving Emma to run after the brown and messy Labrador Retriever._

_"Oh, well, so many years chasing after Pongo really taught me something..." - Emma smiled and went after the family's dog._

_(end of flashback)_

Regina has been dragged from memory lane by the sound of Ruby's voice.

"Hey Lily, look who's here!" - Regina felt the smile in the younger woman's voice.

"Going, auntie Ruby! Just finishing to brush my beeeeautiful hair!"

Regina smiled at the sound of her little girl's voice.

"Regina Mills in all her glory! How are you, darling?" - The she wolf said while approaching and pulling Regina in for a hug.

"Oh, I'm a mess! My tongue seems unstoppable!"

"Lucky Robin!" - Ruby teased, mostly for Regina's embarrassment.

"No woman, not on that way! Oh, forget it, there she is..."

Lily came hopping from the house, but suddenly stopped when she noticed her brunette mother standing in front of her.

"Hi, my little peachy!" - Regina tried her best to act normally.

"Hey..." - she shrugged and looked down; Regina's heart ached.

"Baby..."

"You... you didn't come..."

"I know honey, and I'm so sorry, but..."

"No you're not! You're not because you brought him!" - She pointed out at Robin as she pouted.

"Oops, family matters..." - Ruby smiled as she walked away to let Regina and Lily have some time alone.

"Peachy, momma didn't make it because..."

"I know because! He didn't want for you to come!"

"Baby..."

"No, he didn't! He doesn't like me, momma!"

"Why... why would you say something like that, huh?" - Regina used her sweetest voice and Lily just couldn't resist, she was missing her other mother too much. Regina kneeled in front of her and Lily let herself be held. She rested her head against the crock of her mother's neck and snuggled into it.

Lily mumbled something that Regina couldn't hear, but the woman didn't have the strength to push the little girl out.

After a couple minutes just hugging each other, Regina gave her some space.

"Now, tell momma... why do you think Robin doesn't like you?"

"He... he's always trying to keep you away, he doesn't let you sleep here with us, and he's always with us when you take me and Henwy for ice cream..." - she pouted.

"Is he... is he mean with you?" - Regina asked, afraid of the answer.

"No, not mean... I... I... he doesn't like me, momma, I know, I know!" - The little girl threatened to cry.

"Oh no my poor baby, please don't cry..." - Regina held her once again, this time rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"How was your birthday party, my little peach?" - Regina asked once Lily could breath properly again.

"I... I missed you, a-and you missed my cake!" - She sobbed - "there was a playground, and baby bunnies, and... and strawberry cake... mommy tried to make apple turnovers but they were just ew, because only you can do them! Oh, and papa built up a swing at the backyard for me!"

"That's great, sweetheart!"

"Yeah, but you missed everything..."

"I'm so sorry, dear, I really am. Now, apple turnovers, huh? How about us baking some?"

Lily smiled and nodded. She made a wish. If it came true, her mother was telling her the true.

"You love me, right, momma?"

"Of course I do, sweetheart..."

"So..." - she tried but was stopped by the sound of someone approaching them.

"Good morning, Lily..." - Robin tried.

"NO!" - Was the little girl's only answer. She held Regina protectively by the neck - she just got here, she's staying with us a-and we're going to bake! Right, momma?"

Regina smiled.

"I'm pretty sure Robin was just greeting you, honey."

"Nope. My momma. Excuse me, Robin" - she narrowed her eyes in a expression that was purely Regina, even though they weren't blood related.

After Robin left, Regina turned at her daughter again.

So, do you forgive me for missing your 6th birthday party? Please? Pretty, pretty please?" - Regina said while pouting childishly.

"Don't pout momma, I forgive you!" - the little blonde giggled" - Mommy told me we always have to forgive the ones we love, and I love you!"

Regina almost cried before such cute words.

"Did you make a wish for your birthday?"

"Yes I did..." - She nodded happily.

"Did it come true?"

Lily pouted and shrugged.

"Dunno yet, but I think so..."

"Was it big?"

"I can't tell you, momma! Is cheating!"

"Aaaare you calling me a cheater?" - Regina provoked her daughter while tickling her stomach; Lily giggled hard and loud, and it made Regina laugh. It only stopped when she heard a sound of someone cleaning their throat.

"Hm, hi...?" - Emma shifted her weight from one foot to another and smiled softly.

_"Good, she looks so beautiful... She's curling her hair again, and she's back to the peach colored lipstick. She's so breathtaking... I can't tell her, I can't, I can't..."_

Regina's mind was racing fast. She lost battles against her tongue all day, but this time it was different. She just couldn't lose. She couldn't know, one slip and Emma would know..."

"H-how are you?" - Emma whispered tentatively, anxious because Regina hasn't said a word yet.

Regina had to literally bit her lip to avoid tell how nervous she was feeling.

"B-baby girl, why don't you go to show Roland all the presents you won?"

"Will you be here when I come back?" - The little blonde pouted, holding her mother by the neck and snuggling into it once again.

"Of course I will, my baby..."

"Hmmm, okay then..." -she mumbled before leaving.

"H-hey, Emma..."

"Regina... you look... fine..."

"T-thanks. You look fine as well."

"I... I didn't expect to see you here so soon..." - Emma worried her bottom lip and Regina unconsciously dropped her gaze there.

"Aaand... and you came earlier because you wanted to see Lily, right?"

"Yeah, right, that. But not only that..."

_"Oh God, please don't ask what else Emma, please don't..." _ Regina pleaded internally, now kind of conscious that she was going to tell the truth to whatever someone asked her.

"Oh, so what else?"

"Because I was missing you. So, so much."

_"Oh fuck"_ - Regina thought as she saw giant green eyes staring directly at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you liked the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Rewind

**[AN]: Hey guys! Hm, first of all, I'm sorry for the delay, I had a block (you know a good cure for writer's block? Prompts! *wink wink*), but here I am now! An extra long chapter for my beloved and patient readers! Also, thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews! Now, on with the story! [END]**

* * *

_"I... I didn't expect to see you here so soon..." - Emma worried her bottom lip and Regina unconsciously dropped her gaze there._

_"Aaand... and you came earlier because you wanted to see Lily, right?"_

_"Yeah, right, that. But not only that..."_

_"Oh God, please don't ask what else Emma, please don't..."__Regina pleaded internally, now kind of conscious that she was going to tell the truth to whatever someone asked her._

_"Oh, so what else?"_

_"Because I was missing you. So, so much."_

_"Oh fuck"__- Regina thought as she saw giant green eyes staring directly at her._

Emma Swan hated herself at the moment for not being able to prevent the smirk growing on her lips; she missed Regina very much so, but hearing the brunette admit it out loud gave her pleasure.

"Is that true?"

"Well, yes, but you weren't supposed to hear that..." - Regina looked up and bit down her lips, a signal that she was truly uncomfortable, Emma recognized. But she couldn't let it go.

"Why didn't you come sooner, then?"

"Hm, I thought that you may hate me?"

"Me? Hating you? Oh Regina, please, I could never..."

Regina's eyes glowed in expectation to hear the rest of the sentence but Emma decided that was a good time to change the subject.

"You're... you're looking great, I mean, did you let your hair grow a little more, I see..."

"Yes I did. Robin likes when I use ponytails, so..."

"Oh, yes..." - Emma murmured quietly. Only the mention of Regina's new lover made Emma sick of her stomach.

"So, since you're here..." - the blonde continued - "where are you staying, and for how long?"

"Well, I..."

Regina didn't have the time to respond, since a pair of slightly strong arms hugged her from behind.

"Mommy..." - Henry mumbled while kissing the woman's cheek. He was now taller than her.

"I thought you were too old to call your mother mommy..." - Emma teased.

"I'm missing her so much that it worth the shame!" - His smile grew wider as Regina turned around into his arms to hug him properly.

"What is this on your face, honey?" - She said as she brushed her thumb over his Charming chin.

"Mom, stop! That's my beard! It is growing, see?"

Regina chuckled, mostly for Henry's annoyance.

"I am sorry my Prince, it's just that I'm missing you so much..."

"You can always come back home, you know that, right?"

Emma cleaned her throat and the awkward moment was fast interrupted by some giggles.

"Henry! If you're not there you cannot tell who won the race! I think that Roland is cheating!"

"I am so not!" - The ten year old giggled - "I am just faster!"

"Lily pad, you shouldn't run inside the house, you know that, right?" - Emma scolded her sweetly.

"I know, I know..." - she pouted - "so, how about taking me to the park? I can run there! Can you take me there, momma?" - She pouted again, this time her sweet puppy eyes aiming at Regina - "pretty, pretty please?"

"Aw, of course I'll take you!"

"What I have told you before, Lily pad?" - Henry asked at her while awkwardly fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"To only use my puppy eyes power in very difficult situations or for very impossible wishes..."

"That is correct!" - He smiled broadly at his sister.

"Oh... so that means that my own kids are plotting against me?"

"You mad, momma?"

"Of course not, darling..." - Regina kneeled in front of her daughter and felt her heart warmer as she received a spontaneous hug in exchange - "I'm only surprised. And amazed. You and your brother are so good to each other..."

"Yes we do, I love my Henry this much" - she stretched out her little arms to prove her point.

"So, does that mean that I'm invited to the park too?"

"Of course you are, duh! And so is mommy!"

"Baby, I really don't think I should..."

"Oh, come on mommy! Family ride! Please, please!"

"Regina, does it, somehow, bothers...?"

"Oh no, please. I would love to expend more time with you..." - Regina said before she could stop herself. Emma looked towards her with a special sparkle in her eyes.

"Is good to hear that..." - she said while extending one hand to Regina to help her getting up from the floor.

The little exchange didn't come unnoticed by their kids. Henry smiled sheepishly and Lily giggled and clapped quietly.

"You're coming with us, Roland?"

"I... I... no. I'll stay with dad, we have something to talk about..."

"Oh my God, he's such a grown man!" - Emma smiled sweetly at him.

Roland smiled but still lowered his head; he could feel his cheeks warming, so they were positively red; all he didn't was for everyone to know that he had a crush on his stepmother's ex-wife.

"Yes, he is... he's my happiness, since I decided to move in with Robin..." - Regina said quietly while pushing Roland into a hug and planting a kiss on the top of his head. 

"Are we driving or can we go walking?" - Henry asked as he saw his blonde mother filling a basket with snacks.

"It's actually a beautiful day, I think that we can walk... does that works for you, Gina?"

"Hm, yes. Shall we go now?"

"Y-yes, Lily just went up to grab her hat and, so we can go..."

"I'm ready too, let's go!" - Henry seemed excited as a toddler.

"Sunscreen!" - Emma and Regina both giggled after noticing that they shouted at the teenager at the same time.

"Gods, I am not a kid anymore!"

"So did you passed it?" - Regina asked while arching an eyebrow.

"Yes!"

"So where is it now?"

"At the bathroom, where I took it from?"

"It was under my bed, your lazy kid!" - Emma smiled while launching the white bottle towards him.

"I am ready, do I look pretty?"

Lily was a perfect little girl. Intelligent, sweet, well behaved... but there was something that Emma and Regina kneed about since she started to help choosing her own clothes: The girl has Snow White's fashion sense.

Today her choice was a white dress with violet prints and over it a jacket. Nothing wrong, since you decide not to notice the green lime stocking and the brown boots. Or the sunglasses that were in a shape of sunflowers. Or even the giant straw hat with a soft blue ribbon upon it, courtesy of Grandma Snow White herself.

"You look so pretty, my little peach!" - Regina smiled at her - "what happened with our agreement of setting fire onto every article Snow White handed our daughter?" - She added on a lower voice.

Emma burst in such a laugh that she spilled orange juice everywhere.

"Regina! Hahaha, but, how... how did you know?"

"Seriously, dear? A blue ribbon?"

When Emma's laugh died, Henry approached.

"Robin asked if we're going to take long..." - he said while rolling his eyes, clearly annoyed by the man trying to mess with their so much needed family time.

"Please go back there and tell him we're going to take as much as necessary to bound with each other again. I'm not in a hurry, and if she is, well, he can take the car and go on" - Regina finished with a shrug.

Henry smiled amused, but before he could storm out the door Emma called him.

"Hey! I don't think that it will be nice if you say everything, you know?"

"Why?" - Regina cocked her head and asked.

"It will hurt him, maybe?"

"As if I care..." - the brunette shrugged again and grabbed her daughter's hand - "let's go baby, we've got a beautiful day to enjoy..."

When they headed the park, Lily couldn't wait to go to the playground.

"Hey Henry, Hansel and the guys are playing some football, you going there?" - Emma asked him with a smile.

"Yeah, sure!" - He answered excitedly.

"But then who is going to push me at the swing, brother?" - Lily pouted and stared at him with puppy eyes.

"I can do that!" - Regina proposed.

"NO! I-I mean, you're tired! You need to be here with mommy..." - the little girl's grin didn't passed by her blonde mother.

"Okay... just don't push her too high, Henry, you know it makes her sick!"

"Alright, alright. Let's go, honey!" 

They stood at the playground for 20 minutes or so, before Lily came running towards her mothers.

"It's happening a magic show at the other side of the park; Henry said that he would take me if you guys let us go, can we go, please, please, please?"

"Oh, a magic show? That explains why the playground looks so suddenly empty! But of course you can go, darling! I mean, if your momma agrees!"

"Of course darling, please have fun. And hold your brother's hand!" - She had to scream so Lily could hear her; the little blonde was already next to her brother begging for a piggyback ride.

"This place seems truly empty now, huh?" - Emma shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another, hands in her pockets.

"Is it bothering you? Do you wanna go to that magic show?" - Regina asked.

"Gods, no. You know how rabbits freak me out!"

"I could only think about you when Lily said she had baby bunnies on her party!"

"I know, right? They're like, tiny cotton balls that jump around and have that cold little nose! I just agreed with those because I... I thought that you were going to be there..."

"I am so, so sad, Emma..."

"Please tell me again why you couldn't make it..."

"I said it to you, Robin told me..."

"Maybe he didn't want for you to come..."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"N-nothing, nothing, actually… listen, I... I don't wanna fight with you, I-I hate when we fight, can we please keep things calm?" - Regina asked while pursing her lips. She was nervous.

"Yes, sure. Listen, since the playground is so empty, wanna try the swings?"

"Meet you there!" - Regina smiled and ran at the playground like an excited child. Emma jogged after her, a huge smile spreading on her face.

"I never liked swings when I was a kid... the always got me kinda nauseous, I think Lilian got it from me..."

"I see... I used to love them though. I used to ask my maids to push me higher and higher... I..." - Regina took a deep breath and closed her eyes before continuing - "I used to close my eyes and pretend that if I could go high enough, I would fly away from home, you know?"

Emma felt tears stinging her eyes.

"You never told me that..."

"I don't like to talk about my past; it's just so painful..."

Emma remembered with regret that every time she tried to get deeper into Regina's past the brunette never let her.

"I'm sorry..."

"Please don't be. Now..." - Regina said while standing up - "I can't believe that the White Knight..." - Regina started talking while walking towards Emma.

"No Regina, you're so not doing that!" - Emma laughed nervously.

"Is afraid of some..." CHILD'S PLAY!" - Regina shouted as she started pushing Emma on the iron swing.

"Regina, no!" - Emma's tone was playful, but she was still scared.

"Come on Emma, have some fun! Just close your eyes!"

"Okay... Oh my God, oh my God it is worst! Stop, Gina!" - Emma laughed at the feeling of her own heart beating hard against her chest - half because the fear, half because Regina's giggle was too cute to resist.

"I'm not stopping until you admit it is fun!"

"This shit will break Regina, please stop! Hahaha..." - the blonde's laugh cut through the air and Regina couldn't help but laugh too. Once she stopped the swing she put herself in front of Emma.

"Oh my Gods, Emma, you should see your face!"

"I cannot see but I can imagine! I mean, I almost peed myself!"

They were laughing so hard that they didn't notice the sound of their two kids approaching.

"Is the show ended already?" - Regina asked.

"No" - Henry shrugged - "the rabbit ran away, they stopped to look for it..."

Emma's eyes wide almost comically as she jumped on a bench.

"WHAT?"

"I'm just kidding ma, but you totally should have seen your face!"

"Damn, Henry!" - She said while grabbing a hand Regina extended to help her down - "your mother almost gave me a heart attack and now you... why do you hate me?!"

Regina could only smile at Emma's foolishness.

"You guys never told us why you are here already..."

"Somebody was missing her momma..." - Henry smiled as his sister let go of his hand and ran into Regina's arms.

Despite the fact that the girl was too big for that, Regina scooped her. The little blonde rested her head on Regina's neck.

"I wish you were around everyday..." - she mumbled, a conversation only for her brunette mother's ears - "and so does Henry... and mommy..."

Regina felt a shiver down her spine and rubbed her daughter's back.

"I miss you guys too, baby..." -she whispered against the little girl's hair - "I miss you too..."

Noticing that the mood was getting a little low, Henry decided to cheer things up.

"What about some ice cream, sis?"

"You get it? I want to stay here with momma and mommy..." - she asked weekly as Emma, who was now next to her and Regina, rubbed her back.

"You feeling alright, princess?" - Emma asked in a low voice.

"Yeah..." - the little girl answered lazily - I just missed momma..."

Emma and Regina exchanged a tender look and at this exactly time they heard male voice filled with such a strong accent.

"The ice cream is on me. I would hate to ruin some family moment... Will you help me to get 'em, boy?" - He asked nodding towards Henry before leaving.

"Are you coming?" - He asked again. Regina just nodded so he could go already.

"I don't even know what he's doing here, ugh!" - Henry protested before following the tall man and his son.

"Here's the ice cream!" - Roland smiled while holding his and Henry's. The older boy handed Emma a coffee one and to his sister, a strawberry one.

"A sundae for my sweet..." - Robin handed the treat to Regina before pecking her on the lips. Emma and Henry both made a low sound of disgust.

Regina was almost taking the plastic spoon into her lips before Emma slapped it out her reach.

"What the hell?" - Regina protested, her mouth comically still open.

"Walnuts! You're allergic to them!"

"Oh, come on, it's not so bad, only a swelling on my tongue and..."

"Oh, so that's why you ended at the ER on our very first thanksgiving together?" - Robin laughed out loud even if no one could understand what is funny about spending the night with your lover in a hospital.

"Y-yes..."

"Well, whatever! You're not eating this! I'm so not taking you to the hospital!"

Lily suddenly raised her eyes from the ladybug she has been observing on the floor.

"Is momma going to a hospital?" - Wide eyes were already watering.

"No honey, she's okay. Mommy is taking good care of her..." - Henry said, mostly to Robin's fury.

"Yes I am" - Emma agreed happily and Lily seemed calmer.

"How are you feeling, momma?"

"I'm just glad somebody is taking care of me" - she smiled towards Emma - "thanks for caring, mi am..."

Regina bit her lip enough to draw blood as she almost called Emma by her old nickname. Emma blushed furiously as she remembered Regina calling her "mi amor". The smile on her lips, the sexy way her tongue rolled up to pronounce the 'r', she would give everything to listen that again.

"What?"

"It's just a Spanish word that mom used to treat..."

"Can you talk Spanish?" - Robin asked surprised.

"Really, man? What do you two talk about?" - Emma asked and Regina and Henry smiled.

"Actually we don't talk much. Right, Robs?"

"I'm fine with this. Can we go home now?"

"You're going?" - Emma choked on the sundae that she took from Regina's hands - "Tonight?"

"Definitely not!" - Regina furrowed her eyebrows towards Robin - "we're not going anywhere tonight!"

"That's great momma! You're staying!" - Lily stood up and hugged her by the legs.

"Of course I am!"

"You're staying ho... at the house, right?" - Henry asked.

"Yes, Prince. We'll stay at the house."

"No. You may stay, but Roland and I will be going to a motel."

"But father, I was longing to spend the night with Henry! He has Fantastic 4's comic books!"

"Seriously, Regina? Are you staying with... them?"

Regina has to fight the urge to smack Robin by the disgusted tone he referred to her _former_ family.

"Yes I am, and so is Roland. If you're not happy, you can go back home."

"You're acting weird, I'm sick of this. I'll see you tomorrow when you're ready to go home. Have fun, son."

"Bye, dad..."

"Robin, wait" - Regina tried, but stopped because her heart started beating faster at the feeling of Emma holding her hand.

"Let him have his moment. We're going home."

Emma almost regretted saying those words, but her heart fluttered happily as Regina only nodded in agreement.

* * *

**[AN 2]: I promise I won't make you wait so much longer for another chapter, I'm already working on it! Please tell me if there is something you guys would like to see, comment away! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
